Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electronics, and in particular, to memory circuits.
Description of the Related Art
Memory for computers or other electronic devices can include blocks of memory cells integrated into a larger integrated circuit or standalone integrated circuits. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static RAM (SRAM), synchronous dynamic RAM (SDRAM), flash memory, magnetoresistive random-access memory (MRAM) and phase change memory (PCM). Many semiconductor memory technologies arrange individual memory cells into arrays that may be accessed using bit lines (or column select lines) that connect to columns of memory cells in the array and word lines (or row select lines) that connect to rows of memory cells in the array.
Many types of memory may be accessed by providing a select voltage on the appropriate bit line and/or word line. Some memory technologies, such as resistive cross-point memory technologies including PCM, may use a deselect voltage to be driven on the inactive word lines and/or bit lines to achieve proper biasing during a memory access.
In certain instances, a memory cell may comprise a PCM component (for example, a germanium-antimony-tellurium (GST) component such as an ovonic memory switch (OMS), etc.) and a selection component (for example, a thresholding component such as an ovonic threshold switch (OTS)). Such a memory cell may, for example, be referred to as a PCM and Switch (PCMS) memory cell.